Robotic Cat Returns
Hi everyone! MarioFan2009 here! After a few months of "Robotic Cat Arc"’s release, the “sequel” to the story "Robotic Cat Returns" is finally here! I hope you enjoy it! ____________________ CHAPTER ONE - ANOTHER CLASSIC BEGINNING Synopsis: The characters are going through their normal lives as usual! However, little do they know that some old threats are plotting behind their backs.. ____________________ It starts off with Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug in the living room watching TV. Volts: Say my fellow robots, it has been quite a while since our boss was destroyed. I wonder what happened to him. Rush: Yeah, but I just wanna forget it since he was a menace to the city wanting to wipe out human life. Mug: Same here. Robotic Cat enters the living room. Yankee: Hey, it’s the robot cat that Frida adopted a few months ago! Volts: What’s on buddy? Robotic Cat: Have you seen Frida anywhere? I need to give her my daily cuddles. Rush: I am pretty sure she is hanging out with her Manny Boyfriend. The four start laughing. Mug: Y-Yeah! What did you expect from humans? A normal life? They continue laughing. Volts: Look bud, we don’t really know where she really is. Yankee: Yeah. Maybe she did go outside.. WITH HER BOYFRIEND! They burst out with laughter. Rush: AHH MY BOLTS ARE HYPER! “Laughs like crazy” Robotic Cat: Well while all of you are laughing, I need to find Frida. See you later. Volts: Be sure to tell her that boyfriends are for crazy pre-teens! They continue laughing. Robotic Cat: “Sigh” Robotic Cat leaves. Meanwhile. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo are seen watching TV at Sunny’s house. Buckaroo: It has been a while since Robotic Cat attacked. Azaz: Well he redeemed himself. AsphaltianOof: He did commit hordes of damage to the city, twice.. we don’t know if the people are gonna forgive him.. Buckaroo: Hopefully they will. They forgave Firestar and Ice Man. They even forgave me! A door knock is then heard. AsphaltianOof: Must be the 3 AM boys! Azaz: Ohhh yeah.. AsphaltianOof answers the door to Skulldozer, Zulzo, Mouse, Heart Head, Zachary, TheSuperAlmightyDragon and Parappa. AsphaltianOof: Hey everyone! Zulzo: Hey AsphaltianOof! AsphaltianOof: Watcha all here for? Mouse: We were going to ask if you would like to come to the water park with us today! AsphaltianOof: Oh yeah! I would totally love to! Zachary: Awesome! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: This is fine. Skulldozer: Well, get Azaz and Buckaroo with us. AsphaltianOof: I will. I will also invite Radish and Crystal! Sunny can stay since she is “always not interested”. Heart Head: Ok! Zulzo: Sounds good. Meanwhile. Frida is seen with Manny. Manny: So uh, Frida? Frida: Yes? Manny: How have you been doing recently? Frida: Well, I had to deal with Volts’ heavy bolt diarrhea which clogged up the toilet, Robotic Cat peed oil on the table and Rush and Mug made a huge mess in the kitchen, which I also had to clean up. Manny: Dang! Guess they cannot be tolerable.. Frida: Yeah, pretty much. I got to go now. My house is likely to be trashed by now. Manny: Ok! See you! Frida: Bye! Frida leaves. Meanwhile. Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug are seen in the living room. Volts: I heard that "SML Wiki: The Movie!" might beat "Avengers: Endgame" in the box office! Rush: Cool! Hopefully it can beat Avatar as well. Mug: It does last 50 Chapters, so it could happen! Yankee: Who’s excited for ANWO? Volts: Me! I can’t wait to see Trace debut! Rush: Well, we have been excluded from RH’s stories far long, hopefully we get a chance in spotlight. Mug: Rush, we literally got a role in "In-FUNNY-ty War!"- Volts: DUDE! That was in Culdee’s story! Mug: Oh yeah.. well RH better give us some roles.. Yankee: Yeah. The front door then opens and Frida enters the house. Rush: Hey Frida, you’re home! Frida: Hey guys! Did you make another mess for me to clean? Volts: Not this time, we barely had a chance. Mug: Also, Robotic Cat wants to see you for his “daily cuddles”. Frida: Oh. That must mean he is also hungry! Yankee: Cool. Frida then heads upstairs. Meanwhile. At a nearby cliff, it zooms down to show the corpse of Noo Noo on some spikes. Immediately, some figure is seen approaching the corpse. ???: It has been months since his death. It is about time I revive him for our latest plan. The figure then gives Noo Noo a potion. Noo Noo comes back to life. Noo Noo: Wha- Where am I? “Looks at the figure” Who are you? ???: My name is Wild Card. You have been dead for a while now. Noo Noo: Wait, how long was I gone for? Wild Card: Since March. Noo Noo: Umm.. what happened to my Slendytubbie army? Wild Card: Oh, that failed when you died. Also, my client, Badman would like to see you. After we revive another person who died back in February. Noo Noo: Ok! Noo Noo and Wild Card leave. ____________________ CHAPTER TWO - NOT QUITE REDEEMED... Synopsis: Badman and his gang are still planning something! Meanwhile, something is up with Robotic Cat.. ____________________ Robotic Cat is seen in a bedroom laying while waiting. Robotic Cat: When is my owner coming back? I need my food.. Frida opens the bedroom door. Robotic Cat: FINALLY. Frida: Hey Robotic Cat. Robotic Cat: Hey Frida! Been waiting so long- Suddenly, his eyes glitch for some reason. Robotic Cat: TO KILL YOU- His eyes then glitch back to normal. Robotic Cat: Um.. Frida: What...? Robotic Cat: Probably was nothing... I have been waiting for my food! Frida: Ok! I’ll get you a bowl of milk. Frida leaves. Robotic Cat: Huh. I wonder happened to me.. Meanwhile. Sunny is seen at her house alone. Sunny: Well, everybody left me behind... guess it’s just me and only me.. Jeffygeist and Badman are seen looking at her through the window. Jeffygeist: There she is. The flower that humiliated me a while back... Badman: First time? Jeffygeist: Yeah. Badman: Welcome to the torture p**n club mate.. Anyways, we gotta make sure that that thing doesn’t ruin the plan. I got Wild Card to revive Noo Noo and Pale Man, both of which who’ve died a while ago. Jeffygeist: Cool! Let’s get going before someone sees us. The two leave. Sunny is seen watching the news. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay? It has been nearly a month since Robotic Cat’s attack. He first used a massive Cat Star to destroy buildings, and later on, he turned into a giant crushing many buildings. No one knows what exactly happened to him, but he might as well have gave up and moved on. More on this story as it develops. Sunny: A month since Robotic Cat’s attack? Man, maybe I should tell the people he is redeemed. Or otherwise, they might start thinking he died or could have gone missing. Sunny then feels wet on her rear end. Sunny: Um.. She gets up to see a massive leak behind the couch. Sunny: WHAT THE- Suddenly, her phone rings. Sunny: Who could that be? She answers her phone. Azaz: (voice) Hey Sunny, can you make sure that you clean the sprite leak behind the couch? I forgot how overdosed I was.. thanks and bye! “Hangs up” Sunny: ... “frustrated groan” Meanwhile. Noo Noo and Wild Card come across Pale Man’s corpse. Wild Card: It has been a while, but now, he can come back. Noo Noo: I feel sorry for him. He died a fate nearly worse than mine. Wild Card: You said it. Wild Card gives a potion to Pale Man and he comes back to life. Pale Man: ... Wild Card: Oh yeah, I forgot, he can’t talk. But, Pale Man, do you think you can join us? We have a new plan. Pale Man ... (Yes) Noo Noo: We’ll just go ahead and take that as a yes. Wild Card: Ok. Let’s go. The three leave. Meanwhile. Robotic Cat is seen heading downstairs. Robotic Cat: Can’t wait for my milk! Volts: (voice) Don’t you mean malk? Robotic Cat: Don’t start it Volts... Frida: Robotic Cat, your milk is ready! Robotic Cat: Oh yeah... He heads downstairs to the kitchen. Robotic Cat: Oh yeah, I can’t wait to drink this! As soon as Robotic Cat is about to put his tongue on the milk, his eyes rapidly glitch to red. He kicks the milk and it spills all over Frida. Frida: ARGH! WHAT THE- Robotic Cat: MUST DESTROY MANKIND. KILL ALL HUMANS- His eyes rapidly glitch back to normal. Robotic Cat: OW! WHAT THE... Frida: ROBOTIC CAT! WHY WOULD YOU KICK YOUR MILK ON TO ME?! Robotic Cat: What? Frida: DON’T “WHAT” ME! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! Robotic Cat: I didn’t do anything... what are you talking about? Frida: “Sigh” Forget it... I’ll get you anew. Robotic Cat: Ok? RC leaves. Meanwhile. Jeffygeist is seen with Badman. Badman: Ok, so, I just gotta find this Robotic Cat living at a goggled girl’s house. Soon, I will grab his oil and make some sort of experiment out of it! Jeffygeist: Ok! Hopefully we can cause some trouble on the city! Badman: Oh we will... Wild Card, Pale Man and Noo Noo enter the room. Badman: Hey Wild Card! You are just in time! Thank you for reviving Noo Noo and Pale Man! Wild Card: Anytime. Ok Noo Noo and Pale Man. Here is our stop. Pale Man ... (Nice!) Noo Noo: Awesome! Hopefully this plan goes better than mine! Jeffygeist: It might! Badman: Ok, I will go deal with the cat. Stay here everyone. Wild Card: Alright! Badman leaves. ____________________ CHAPTER THREE - CAT MENACE Synopsis: Badman and his gang finally execute their plan and make an experiment! However, the “thing” goes horribly wrong.. ____________________ Robotic Cat is seen with Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug. Volts: So, why did you kick the milk anyways? Robotic Cat: I don’t really know.. I wasn’t in control of my actions... Yankee: Then who was? Robotic Cat: I’m not sure... Mug: Well it must have been someone... Rush: Who knows? Frida enters in with another bowl of milk. Frida: Here Robotic Cat. Fresh from the fridge. Robotic Cat: Actually, I will pass on this one... Frida: What?! I took my time to get you another bowl of milk! Robotic Cat: Yeah, but I think I need to get some rest... Something is going on with my mind.. I will talk later. Robotic Cat heads upstairs. Frida: “Sigh” Another bowl of milk wasted... Volts: It’s ok. I’ll have it! I am kind of thirsty anyways. Frida: Ok. Meanwhile. Robotic Cat is seen heading to a bedroom. Robotic Cat: Can’t believe what I just did... am I loosing my mind or what? I think I just need to relax... It will be better by tomorrow. I need to rest. Robotic Cat then lays down on the floor and goes to sleep. Immediately, Badman is seen looking at him through the window. Badman: Ok, now to get that oil. Badman enters from the window. Badman: This can only be done once. Hopefully it doesn’t fail. He quietly injects Robotic Cat with the syringe. The syringe gets filled with oil. Badman: Ok! Good. Now to take it back to the base! Badman exits through the window and closes it behind. The next morning... Robotic Cat is seen sleeping on the floor. He then quickly wakes up. Robotic Cat: “yawns” Ahh. A beautiful morning. I feel much better now! I’m gonna go find Frida. He heads downstairs. Meanwhile. Badman is seen entering his base with the syringe. Badman: Alright! I got it! Noo Noo: Awesome! Jeffygeist: Now what’s next? Badman: Ok, so at midnight, I got the liquid from the Robotic Cat! So hopefully, we can make a clone that is evil like him! Jeffygeist: Perfect! A new friend! Noo Noo: I must say that I am happy to be alive and well again. Forget my Slendytubbie Apocalypse. This is amazing! Wild Card: Well you should be thanking me since I revived you from those spikes. Noo Noo: Yeah... thanks. Wild Card: Anytime old vacuum! Pale Man: ... Badman: Whatever. Pale Man can't speak for some reason... but now, without a further ado, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! He puts the sample in the machine and they wait. An explosion immediately occurs as smoke spreads everywhere. Jeffygeist: God! This is awful! Noo Noo: Agreed! Can't you have any less explosive things that can help us? Badman: Sorry... The smoke clears and a black cat comes out of the machine. ???: Free... Free... FREE AT LAAAASSSSTT!! Badman: It's alive- Suddenly, the cat grabs Badman and pins him to the wall. Badman: OW! WHAT THE?! Wild Card: BADMAN! Noo Noo: WHAT THE HELL?! It then grabs Pale Man and throws him on the floor. Cat: It is amazing to be free. Jeffygeist: YOU HARMED MY FRIENDS! COME HERE YOU! His tentacles grow in rage as he lunges at the cat to attack him. However, the cat then grabs his tentacles hardly and forcefully. Jeffygeist: AAAGH! The cat then cracks his tentacles. Jeffygeist: AHHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOD THE PAIN!!! He then throws Jeffygeist on the floor. Jeffygeist: It can't be... I was... beaten up... Noo Noo: Don't hurt us! Badman: Yeah! We wanted to save you! Pale Man: ... Wild Card: What are you doing?! You should be obeying us! Jeffygeist: Yeah! Not harm us! My damn tentacles are now broken! Cat: Correction: I am NOW your leader. You shall OBEY ME. And you have to FOLLOW my orders! Pale Man: ... He then grabs Pale Man by the neck. Cat: SPEAK UP STUPID!! Noo Noo: LEAVE HIM ALONE! Wild Card: Yeah! He can't speak! Cat: Oh... but anyways... bow down to me! Jeffygeist: Fine! Badman: Just don't hurt us! They all bow down to him. Cat: Nice.. soon.. that Hat-Wearing Dog (Parappa) and that Blue Haired Goggle Wearing B**** (Frida) shall be mine... AAAALLLL MINE!! BOW DOWN TO ME, REVERSECAT!! I AM YOUR LEADER NOW!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! He continues to laugh sinisterly while the screen cuts to black. _____________________ CHAPTER FOUR - WHEN CATS ATTACK: THE SECOND COMING Synopsis: After the creation of Reversecat, he continues to plot on taking vengeance on killing Parappa and Frida and destroy the city! _____________________ Reversecat is seen reading a newspaper article. Reversecat: “Animatronics of members of the “Order of the Stone” (Animatronic, Jesse, Animatronic Petra, Animatronic Lukas, Animatronic Axel, Animatronic Olivia, Animatronic Reuben and Animatronic Radar) cause terror in the city of Pensacola”, “Infamous Dreamcaster turns people into mindlesses and causes havoc on Pensacola” and “Article 13 wrecks havoc in Pensacola” eh? Badman: Are you looking at past events- Reversecat: SILENCE. I have missed a lot ever since my defeat.. Reversecat drops the newspaper. Reversecat: Well then. Now that I know what has happened while I was gone, it is about time people feel my wrath. Jeffygeist: Well, we already had a few attacks happen in the past. I have found out about some on some newspaper articles. Noo Noo: There was a failed Slendytubbie apocalypse of mine. Wild Card: I do remember Badman telling me of a “Rigged Election” that he participated in. It went to shreds when everybody faced the heroes. Reversecat: Alright then. I guess it is time for another attack on the city. I am going to enjoy this one.. Make me a potion that can turn me into a giant ASAP. Pale Man: ... Reversecat: DID YOU NOT- Oh wait, you can’t talk. Badman: Yeah.. We’ll go and make you the potion. Reversecat: Alright, but hurry. We strike in the afternoon. Noo Noo: Ok! The five then leave. Reversecat then pulls out a photo of Frida. Reversecat: Disgrace.. Reversecat rips the photo in half with anger. Reversecat: Soon, you will pay for redeeming that filthy cat, causing me to get trapped in his body for almost a month.. Reversecat leaves. Meanwhile. Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Skulldozer, Buckaroo, Mouse, Heart Head, Zulzo, Zachary, TheSuperAlmightyDragon and Parappa are seen heading to Sunny’s house. Azaz: That was sure a blast, wasn’t it? Buckaroo: Sure was! Skulldozer: I had a lot of fun getting some strikes! Mouse: I even had a lot of cheese to eat! Parappa: Can’t forget about all those bones there! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: It was fine! I loved it! AsphaltianOof: Well, let’s get back to Sunny’s. The ten then head inside Sunny’s house. Heart Head: Back at home! Zachary: Heart Head, this isn’t our home. It is Sunny’s. Zulzo: Well, we always come around here. Azaz: Me, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and sometimes Skulldozer stay here. It is like our home. Parappa: Well, you four go back to what you were doing. The rest of us have to leave. Buckaroo: Bye! Mouse, Heart Head, Zulzo, Zachary, TheSuperAlmightyDragon and Parappa leave. AsphaltianOof: I guess we will watch TV then. Skulldozer: We did have a fun night. Guess we can relax now. Azaz: Ok! Meanwhile. Reversecat, Badman, Pale Man, Noo Noo, Wild Card and Jeffygeist are seen at a nearby hill. Badman: Are you sure you want to do this? Reversecat: I am a hundred percent positive. Now, give me the potion. Wild Card: Ok.. Noo Noo gives Reversecat the potion, to which he quickly gulps down. Reversecat: Yes.. YES.. Suddenly, Reversecat turns into a giant cat. Pale Man: ... Reversecat: YES.. YYEEESS!!! Jeffygeist: It worked! Badman: No s*** it did! Reversecat: Yes.. Now.. It is time for me to find Parappa and Frida.. They will be mine.. Follow me.. Noo Noo: Ok! Badman, Wild Card, Noo Noo, Pale Man and Jeffygeist follow Reversecat. Meanwhile. Frida, Volts, Rush, Yankee, Mug and Robotic Cat are seen in the living room. Volts: So, what do you all want to do tonight? Rush: I don’t know man. Maybe go fishing? Yankee: Let’s hunt ducks! Mug: Or get some ice cream! Robotic Cat: Wait, guys? Volts: Yes? Robotic Cat: What is that out there? Frida: Huh? The six then head to a window and are horrified to see Reversecat. Frida: Oh dear God.. The screen cuts to black. _______________________ CHAPTER FIVE - ATTACK OF REVERSECAT! Synopsis: After finding out about the existence of Reversecat, Frida, Robotic Cat, Volts, Rush, Yankee, Mug, Manny and Sunny attempt to stop him. Will they succeed? ________________________ WARNING: The final battle contains some very scary scenes. If you think you can’t handle them, stop reading immediately.. It starts off where it left off. Frida: Oh dear God.. Rush: Wh-What is that thing?! A knock on the door is heard. Frida: Who could that be? Frida answers the door to Manny. Manny: Hey Frida, I just saw a large cat-like figure outside of your house! Frida: We just saw it through a window! Come look at this! Frida and Manny in a hurry, rush to the window and see Reversecat outside. Manny: Man, it looks like Robotic Cat on a bad night! Robotic Cat: PFF, YOU THINK?! Mug: What ever it is, we need to stop it! Yankee: Right! Volts: Then let’s go! The seven then leave. Meanwhile. Sunny is seen in her living room watching TV. Sunny: I wonder when "Tri-World Tournament" is coming. Suddenly, her window gets smashed open. Sunny: WHAT THE HELL?! Sunny rushes to the broken window to see Reversecat rampaging throughout the city. Sunny: What is that thing?! Reversecat: BOW DOWN TO I, REVERSECAT. I AM YOUR DESTROYER, YOU ARE MY WHELPS! “Laughs” Sunny: S***! It looks like a Robotic Cat rip-off! I better go stop him now! Sunny grabs her Iron Flower suit and runs outside. Meanwhile. Frida, Manny, Robotic Cat, Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug are seen running outside where Reversecat is seen. Frida: Dear God! It looks frightening! Volts: No crap man! Reversecat: “in a demonic voice” ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE!! Reversecat then stomps on a building as many citizens run for their lives. Manny: S*** HE’S GOING TO DESTROY THE CITY! Manny then pushes a button on his belt causing him to turn into El Tigre. El Tigre: Let’s get rid of him right now! Robotic Cat: Ok! Sunny then appears in her Iron Flower suit. Sunny: Hey guys! Rush: Hey Sunny! Yankee: We were just about to stop this cat menace from destroying the city! Sunny: That, is why I am also here. Mug: Come on! It is about time this thing starts killing people! Reversecat: ALL OF YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH, EVERYBODY SHALL KNOW THE NAME, REVERSECAT!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The heroes show up. Frida: You.. Reversecat: Ah.. Frida Saurez.. Frida: How did you know my name?! Reversecat: Thanks to some friends of mine for creating me, I have now come to take revenge on you.. Gentlemen.. Badman, Wild Card, Noo Noo, Pale Man and Jeffygeist show up. Sunny: Badman?! You again?! Badman: Forgive me! He is the one that is- Reversecat: SILENCE. Now, Frida. Since they have created me, my one goal: TO KILL YOU. Reversecat lunges at Frida only for El Tigre to stop him. El Tigre: Oh no you don’t! Reversecat: OUT OF MY WAY TIGER BOY!! Reversecat starts fighting El Tigre. Noo Noo: Time for me to avenge my Slendytubbie apocalypse.. Wild Card, kill them! Wild Card: Time for some fun.. Wild Card pulls out his gun and starts shooting at Volts. Volts: OH NO YOU DON’T. Volts lunges at Wild Card knocking the gun out of his hands. Wild Card: S***!! Pale Man and Jeffygeist lunge at Sunny only for her to get out of their way at the last second causing them to fall on Noo Noo. Noo Noo: GAH!! Jeffygeist: CRAP! Reversecat: YOU ARE FAILING! Suddenly, tentacles burst out of half of Reversecat’s face as they grow large. Mug: WHAT THE F***?! El Tigre: OH DEAR GOD!! Reversecat: (while demonically roaring) YOU WILL ALL DIE!! Reversecat’s tentacles lunge at Rush, Yankee and Robotic Cat as they move out of the way. Rush: Lord Almighty! Yankee: That thing has tentacles coming out of it’s face! Robotic Cat: Looks badder than the time I attacked the city! Reversecat: DIE!! Reversecat then grows sharp claws and attempts to swipe at Frida. Frida: OH DEAR OH MAN!! IT’S HORRIFYING!! Badman: Stay still! Badman leaps at Frida only for her to leave his path of view causing him to get scratched on the face by Reversecat by accident. Badman: AHHHHH!! Reversecat: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! Reversecat kicks Badman away as he runs at Frida. Badman: OHH MY FACE!! Reversecat: ALL OF YOU, IGNORE THEM. GET FRIDA NOW! Jeffygeist: On it! Pale Man: ... The six then run after Frida. Sunny: They’re going to kill Frida! El Tigre: Then let’s save her! The heroes run after the six. Meanwhile, Frida is seen cornered at a wall. Noo Noo: Nowhere to run.. Wild Card: Time for Reversecat to be pleased! Frida: Stay back! Badman: No can do.. Suddenly, Badman is shot in the leg. Volts is seen with his arm gun. Volts: Your time is up! Jeffygeist: I can’t handle this anymore! Wild Card: Me either! Noo Noo: Let’s get outta here! Badman, Pale Man, Wild Card, Noo Noo and Jeffygeist start running off. Reversecat: WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Badman: Sorry, Reversecat. But we can’t hold onto this any longer! We’d be alive than dead! Badman leaves. Reversecat: UGH! FORGET THIS. Reversecat flies off. Sunny: He’s getting away! El Tigre: After him! Frida, El Tigre, Sunny, Volts, Rush, Yankee, Mug and Robotic Cat run after Reversecat. Meanwhile. Reversecat is seen heading to the top of a tower. Reversecat: Ok.. They have escaped, but Frida has evaded me for little long now. Now.. It is time.. Out of Reversecat’s back, tentacles burst out. Reversecat then let’s out a horrific roar as the tentacles grow gigantically enormous. Soon, Reversecat then grows Te size of his massive tentacles while smiling and cackling sinisterly. Reversecat’s tentacles then start destroying half of the city all while citizens are seen running for their lives. Reversecat then let’s another roar as his pupils turn red. Reversecat: YOU HAVE EVADED ME ENOUGH FRIDA.. Suddenly, the tentacles start lunging at multiple buildings destroying many in the process. Reversecat: NOW REVERSECAT IS COMING TO DESTROY YOU!! All while Reversecat let’s out more ferocious roars and sinister laughs, the heroes are seen at the bottom edge looking at the havoc being unleashed. Rush: S***! LOOK WHAT HE IS DOING!! Sunny: HE’S GOING TO BREAK THE CITY TO SHREDS! Frida: WE NEED TO STOP HIM NOW!! Yankee: Right! The heroes then head inside the building. Reversecat: UNLIMITED POWER!! UNLIMITED F****** POWER!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Reversecat’s tentacles swipe at many citizens as they rush to safety. Soon on top of the tower, Frida and the others appear as Reversecat turns him self into a decent average size. Reversecat: Finally.. You showed up.. Robotic Cat: WE END THIS NOW.. Reversecat: I don’t want you you phoney. I want her. “Points at Frida” Frida: What do you even want me for?! Reversecat: FOOL. I HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED IN THAT “PET” OF YOURS FOR LONG ENOUGH, NOW, FINALLY, IT IS TIME FOR ME TO RETURN YOU THE FAVOR. EITHER YOU FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR, OR YOU DIE A COWARD!! Frida: FINE! You put yourself into this.. Frida then approaches Reversecat. Mug: BE CAREFUL! El Tigre: That thing is heavily powerful! Frida: I will. Frida puts on her goggles. Reversecat: Fool.. You really think that can stop me...? Frida: I know it can’t, but it will overwhelm you.. Frida then blasts a laser at Reversecat’s face causing him to scream in pain as he puts his hands on his face. Suddenly, when he removes his hands from his face, an exposed skeleton face is seen bleeding black blood. Sunny: WHAT THE HELL?! Volts: OH GOD! IT’S HIDEOUS!! Reversecat: YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT MOVE!! Suddenly, more tentacles burst out of Reversecat’s cheeks, ears and eyes. Reversecat: NOW YOU WILL SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!! Reversecat roars loudly and attempts to lunge his facial tentacles at Frida, to which she dodges. Frida: I CAN’T HANDLE WITH THIS!! HELP SOMEBODY! Yankee: FRIDA, TAKE MY ARM CANNON! Yankee then turns his arm into a massive cannon and rips it off. He then gives it to Frida. Yankee: Blast that f***** to hell! Frida: I will! Frida then aims the arm cannon at Reversecat. Reversecat: DIE!!!! Reversecat then charges at Frida. However, at the last second, she blasts the arm cannon into Reversecat. Reversecat screeches in pain as it let’s out a mix between, gurgling, grunting, growling and a loud muffled roar as all of his tentacles fall apart from his back. Reversecat then collapses on the ground and evaporated into black slime which disappears into nothing. Frida: Ok.. Rush: I’m assure he is defeated- Not certain enough, a portal opens. Reversecat, now retained with his normal form exits and grabs Frida. Frida: GAH! El Tigre: FRIDA! Reversecat: (in a demonic voice) YOU DIE WITH ME. Reversecat attempts to pull Frida in the portal with him. Immediately, he let’s go for an unknown reason. Suddenly, black slimy demons are seen, which grab Reversecat by his body. Reversecat: YOU F****** B**** SAUREZ!! Reversecat screams as he is dragged down the portal slowly. The heroes look in terror upon seeing this. Reversecat: I WILL F****** RIP YOUR F****** GUTS OUT. WHEN I ESCAPE, I WILL BITE YOUR FLESH TO YOUR LAST MOTHER F****** BONE!! I WILL DESTROY YOU LIMB BY LIMB. YOU WILL BECOME MY SLAVE IN THE AFTER LIFE YOU S**T!! YOU WILL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN, YOU ARE A FILTHY PEASANT AND A W****!! A WORTHLESS WHELP AND A STUPID UNWANTED C***!! YOU WILL PAY FOR HAVING ME TRAPPED INSIDE YOUR S***** FELINE PET, AND WILL ENJOY A LIFE TIME WITH ME I HELL!! YOU.. WILL.. PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Reversecat screams as he is finally dragged down into the portal as it disappears. The heroes, struck with fear look at this with shocked expressions. Sunny: W-What the hell...? El Tigre: What just happened...? Volts: I don’t even know.. Frida: Um.. Let’s never EVER speak of this again.. Robotic Cat: I agree.. I’ve seen everything now.. Startled enough, the heroes then leave the tower. _______________________ One day later. _______________________ Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons are seen watching the city being fixed. Frida and Robotic Cat appear. Brooklyn T. Guy: Wait a minute, is that the Robotic Cat who nearly destroyed the city two times months ago? Robotic Cat: That, was when I was out of my mind. Frida: He’s actually redeemed now. Simmons: Nice! Anyways, from what happened was a surprise and unknown attack by a black cat with huge a** tentacles yesterday, the city is being repaired right now. Frida: Cool! Robotic Cat: Well, I think we will go to Durr Burger. Frida: Agreed. Frida and Robotic Cat leave. Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok then! Time to continue repairing the city. Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons leave. The camera pans out of the city and the screen cuts to black. THE END _______________________ CHAPTER SIX - AFTERMATH Synopsis: We see what the characters have become after Reversecat’s attack! _______________________ At a nearby sewer manhole, a pile of black slime exits from the ground. The figure then reforms it’s self into Reversecat. Reversecat: Ok, because of how much power I used up, my powers have been gone low. Now, it’s time for me to find my gang. Reversecat flies off. Meanwhile. Badman, Pale Man, Noo Noo, Jeffygeist and Wild Card are seen at Badman’s lair. Badman: Well, last night was very whacky.. Pale Man: ... Noo Noo: I know right? We almost would have died in the attack! Wild Card: Good thing we escaped. Reversecat then appears. Reversecat: Hey guys! Jeffygeist: Hey Reversecat! Badman: Surprised that you are still alive! Reversecat: Why wouldn’t I be? Noo Noo: We thought you died. Reversecat: I can’t die. I am immortal. Wild Card: Cool! Anyways, I will go rob some banks. See you later! Wild Card leaves. Badman: Well, for the rest of us, I guess we will wait until it is our time to strike again. Jeffygeist: Alright then! The screen then cuts to black. Meanwhile. Volts, Rush, Yankee and Mug are seen at Frida’s house. Immediately, the front door opens and Frida and Robotic Cat enter the house. Volts: Hey Frida and Robotic Cat! Frida: Hi! Rush: Where have you been? Robotic Cat: We just went outside for a long nice relaxing walk. Yankee: Cool! Mug: Anyways, you are just in time! Want to play some board games. Frida: Actually, I think I will head upstairs. I need to forget about what happened yesterday. Robotic Cat: Me too. Frida and Robotic Cat leave. Volts: Ok then. Guess it is just us, right guys? Rush: Yep! Yankee: So, what do you want to do? Mug: Let’s just watch some TV! Volts: Great idea! The four turn on the TV. It then cuts to the outside of Frida’s house as the camera pans back. The screen then cuts to black again as the epilogue ends. Trivia * The story is a continuation to "Robotic Cat Arc". * This marks the debut of Reverse Cat. * The story takes place before "School of Heroes!". * This marks the return of Noo Noo and Pale Man. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Movies Category:Dark Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Zachary Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Reversecat Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Pale Man Episodes Category:Noo Noo Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Mindlesses Episodes Category:Article 13 Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:El Tigre Episodes